


The Countesses Daughter

by flickawhip



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell, we all know it would never happen but... in the RP 'verse, it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Countesses Daughter

Elizabeth had seen Anne fight the girls in her court away and struggle to her feet alone when she had been repeatedly pushed down, now Elizabeth moved to stand before the girl, making it clear Anne had her protection before she bid the rest of the courtiers to leave her alone. Anne had sunk to her knees, clearly weakened and sobbing but still as feisty as before. Elizabeth had smiled down at the girl gently, her voice soft. 

"Rise, dear Anne, you have no need to kneel when alone with me, I do not wish you a servant...rather a friend. A dear friend, who, if I am right, has needs a woman must have met..."  
Anne blushed and nodded.   
"And you are as yet untouched?"  
Anne blushed even deeper and nodded more shyly. Elizabeth smiled, kissing the girl sweetly. 

"Come to bed, let me take care of you my sweet Anne..."  
Anne gasped but obediently followed Elizabeth toward the bedroom and bed. Elizabeth smiled softly at the younger girl, undressing her tenderly, her own clothing soon following before she tucked the girl into the bed, settling beside her to stroke her hair softly. 

"Trust me, my darling?"  
Anne smiled and nodded.   
"Then lie back my love."  
Anne did as she was told and lay back. Elizabeth smiled, slowly settling over the girl, her touch soft and caressing, a little teasing, as she moved to cup and caress the girl's breasts in her hands. 

"We can go as slowly as you need, my darling."  
Anne was too busy mewing and squirming with new feelings to respond coherently.   
"You like that sweet girl?"  
Anne managed to nod and mouth yes for she could not form words at the moment. Elizabeth smiled, lowering her lips to the girl's breasts, her hands skating slowly lower, one ghosting lightly over the girl's clit before she slowly began to tease the girl's clit, knowing she needed the girl plenty wet to ease into her. Anne bucked and mewed louder than ever. Elizabeth smiled, waiting until she was sure the girl was fully wet, then claiming her lips even as she slid two fingers into the girl, feeling the girl tear slightly and setting a slow, steady and loving pace, her lips brushing Anne's ear tenderly. 

"I know it hurts, my sweet... but hold onto me and I promise it will ease."  
Anne but her bottom lip and held back the tears as she clung onto Elizabeth. Elizabeth slowly upped the pace of her fingers, kissing the girl's neck softly, nipping it tenderly. Anne mewed and tried to hold on but she couldn't and came apart.

 

"I'm...sorry..."

She whimpered once her orgasm had passed.   
"For what, for letting me see how beautiful you are in a time of great pleasure? Anne, my darling... you have no need to apologize."


End file.
